


Hard Outside, Gooey Inside

by Arcwitch_9



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Easter, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcwitch_9/pseuds/Arcwitch_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lucifer Easter fic.</p>
<p>A fluffy oneshot to celebrate the holiday. Happy [Belated] Easter Everyone!</p>
<p>It’s not every day that the devil gets to celebrate Easter, and the Detective’s legs look so delicious in her yellow sundress…How could he resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Outside, Gooey Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little late, but Easter at my house was super busy :D Enjoy everyone!

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe sighed heavily at the incessant knocking on her front door. She straightened her yellow sundress and pulled open the door. There standing there with a grin on his face was Lucifer.

She shook her head at him, “Lucifer it’s Sunday, what are you doing here?”

He eyed her up and down, his smile widening. “I thought we might have a new case….” His face became incredulous, “What are you wearing? Don’t tell me you’re going to Church?”

Before she could respond, Trixie gave a high pitched squeal of “Lucifer”. Her little white and blue dress flying out behind her as she plowed into his legs, gripping him tightly.

Lucifer’s face twisted into a grimace as he peered down at her dark hair, “Ah yes child…” He looked up to Chloe begging for help.

Chloe smiled widely at his discomfort, “Trix, sweetie why don’t you go grab your basket.”

“Is Lucifer going egg hunting with us?!” Her over eager face beaming at her mother.

“Umm…” Chloe looked up towards Lucifer.

“Egg hunting, what on earth are you talking about?” Lucifer furrowed his brow.

“Lucifer you do know it’s Easter right?” Chloe asked.

His eyes narrowed, “What do eggs have to do with the resurrection of that goody good?”

Trixie beamed up at him, “The Easter bunny leaves them for us to find!” She began to jump in place, “They are really colorful and filled with candy, and sometimes they even have a Cadbury Egg inside. THOSE ARE MY FAVORITE!” She closed her eyes in bliss.

“What! A bloody bunny?” Lucifer looked towards Chloe for an explanation.

Chloe gestured Trixie towards the storage closet, “Basket, now monkey.” Trixie ran off in search of her basket. Chloe looked at Lucifer’s still horrified face and sighed.

“I don’t know Lucifer, they just have bunnies and eggs. Why don’t you go home and look it up yourself?” She moved the door a few inches and bent over to grab her white flats. She threw them on the floor with a clack and slipped them on. As she turned back around Lucifer was smiling again his head cocked to the side.

“Hmm Detective, you look delicious in that little sundress. You should wear them more often.” He smirked.

“Ugh ok Lucifer you have to go, I’m taking Trixie to go egg hunting at her school.” She shooed him towards the opened front door.

Lucifer shook his head, “No no no no, I am coming with you Detective, see what this holiday has become.” Chloe tilted her head to the side, eyeing him. “Oh and of course to continue looking at your gorgeous legs… hmm ding dong.” His face looked like he was ready to eat her.

Her lip curled in disgust, “Ew gross.”

“I already told you. I’m a leg man, and you darling, have very fine ones indeed.” His eyes slowly trailed over her exposed legs, quickly wetting his lips.

Before she could scold him for being perverted, Trixie ran out her basket at her side. "I'm ready mommy!"

Chloe smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm, "Alright lets all get in the car."

Trixie gasped in excitement, "Lucifer's coming with us?"

"How could I resist?" Lucifer's mischievous gaze was directed at Chloe's legs.

Chloe pressed her lips together, _Innuendos all the time ugh_.  She looked down towards Trixie and nodded, "Alright let's go." She ushered the two towards the car.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Lucifer's POV**

The car pulled up to the curb of the elementary school. Lucifer's lip curled in disgust at the sight before him. Littered on the grass were children in their Sunday best, baskets swinging as their parent's chatted amongst themselves.

"Oh no....I don't want to do this anymore. Can we go home mommy?" Beatrice's voice was soft and sad.

Chloe spun around, "What Why?" 

Lucifer turned his head to watch mother and daughter interact. The child's face was downcast, fingers playing with the paper grass inside.

"...marissaishereandshealwaysgetsthemosteggscuzherdadhelpsandisreallymeanabooutit."Trixie rambled off, her fingers clenching the handle of her basket tightly.

"Sweetie you have to slow down." Chloe's voice was soft and kind.

Lucifer frowned as the child sighed loudly, _She is clearly distressed, what caused the child to go from exuberant to melancholy in a heartbeat?_

Trixie sighed heavily, "Marissa is here and she always gets the most eggs cuz her dad helps find all the ones in the trees and she is really mean about it."

Chloe’s face fell, “Sweetie…” Her hand reaching back to stroke her daughters hair. Dan failed to be there again for her daughter, off with Malcom working a case. Her daughter was so distraught that he couldn’t come, it broke her heart. Sighing she said, “If you really want to leave I guess we can.”

_Oh this won’t do, this won’t do at all._ “Nonsense.” Lucifer said. He looked back at Beatrice. “If this Marissa is such a prideful glutton, then I will just have to help young Beatrice in this…” He waved his hands around, “Egg hunt.”

Immediately Beatrice’s face brightened, Lucifer turned to look at the Detective, her eyebrows raised in question.

“What?” He shrugged, “After all, how often will I get to admire your legs Detective?” His face turned seductive as his eyes traveled down her form.

Chloe flushed an angry red color, but before she could berate him, Trixie laughed and jumped out of the car. Lucifer smirked and got out as well. He sighed when the Detective’s door slammed shut behind him, _Hmm so very feisty._

Beatrice grabbed his hand and began dragging him towards the cluster of children and parents. He grimaced in displeasure, as the little monsters began to swarm her. _Why does anyone ever have children?_

“Oh Chloe who is this?” a woman said, “A cousin? Dan couldn’t make it I guess, pity.” Her tone was condescending, her lips painted in a sneer.

“Morgan.” Chloe’s voice was laced with anger as she came up next to him.

Lucifer looked between the two women; one, a blond with a yellow sundress, hair flowing free in the light breeze, and the other, brown hair twisted into an elaborate up-do, dress white and tight, 3 inch lilac heals tapping on the cement. He looked down at the Detective, her fists clenched as she fought off a retort. _Ever the good person,_ he sighed. _Well no need for that woman to be rude._

Lucifer put on his winning smile, placing his hand out for introductions. “Lucifer… Morningstar, and I’m not her cousin. More like….” He trailed off a smirk appearing on his face as he saw Chloe look at him. “A boyfriend.” His voice dripping in seduction, causing Morgan’s eyes to dilate and her mouth to drop open.

“Oh…”Morgan trailed off as she eyed his form from head to toe.

“Now if you excuse use, I believe Beatrice and I need to plan our attack.” He guided both mother and daughter away from the shocked woman.

“Lucifer what was that!” Chloe growled out.

Lucifer’s face was completely innocent, “Hmmm oh that, well nothing to be so worked up over darling. Just wanted to see that woman in her place. No harm.”

“My boyfriend?” She jutted her head forward as she shook her head at him.

“Well you said it yourself Detective, I am your friend….and a boy. After all…” He peered over her head seeing Morgan talk animatedly with a few of the other mothers, pointing in their direction. He reached his hand to brush the blond curl that fell in Chloe’s face, “I never lie.”

A blush appeared on her face when the back of his fingers grazed her cheek. Her lips pushed up in protest. “It’s just one day Detective, don’t you want to see those women jealous?” He smirked.

Exhaling a breath Chloe nodded in acceptance.

Lucifer glanced down at the child, she was watching them carefully a grin on her face.

Lucifer bent down to her height, “Now child, tell me how should we win this.”

If it was at all possible her grin grew and she began whispering her plan of attack, Lucifer raised his eyebrows in surprise at some of her suggestions. “You little devil.” For the second time since they’ve met, Lucifer smiled at her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chloe’s POV**

The other mothers were crowding around her, chattering insistently about how gorgeous Lucifer was.

“Ohhh and he’s rich!” Exclaimed Sarah as she typed away on her iPhone plus. “A club owner, good for you Chloe.” Winking at the overwhelmed detective.

Morgan was sulking at all the attention given to Chloe. “I bet he sleeps around a lot, those types of men never stay monogamous for long.” She sneered.

A pain shot through Chloe’s heart at the truth of Morgan’s jab. _Ugh stop it it’s not real._ But Morgan’s crul taunts were driving her insane, so Chloe did what her mother taught her to do, act. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and gave a flirtatious smile to the group of woman around her. “I keep him far too worn out, to be with anyone else.”

The women ohhed and laughed at her remark, Morgan continued to fume. Chloe smiled in success at bringing her down. _Maybe one more_ , she thought. “And let me tell you ladies, that man does not disappoint…. All…night… long.” She rolled her eyes into the back of her head and bit her lip. The women squealed at that. Morgan gave a huff and went to find her son and husband, an angry blush spreading across her body.

“He seems to be good with children.” Susan whispered.

Chloe turned her eyes to the field, Lucifer and Trixie were smiling mischievously as he lifted her up to grab two eggs that were hiding in the oak tree. A soft smile appeared on her face as she watched.

Lucifer spun Trixie around causing a tinkling laugh to emerge. Chloe’s heart clenched at the scene, “Ya he really is.” Came her soft reply.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Lucifer’s POV**

He had to admit Beatrice was quite the little devil, it made her a little more appealing than before. _Perhaps not all children are completely retched_ , he thought.

“Lucifer….thank you again for helping me find all these eggs. I’ve never gotten so many before.” She gestured to her basket, which was over spilling with brightly colored plastic eggs.

 Lucifer gave her a small smile, “You are quite welcome Beatrice. All I ask is for one egg filled with those delicious jelly beans.”

Trixie gave him a toothy smile and pulled a blue egg from her basket, handing it over to him. “Why do you call me Beatrice?”

“Because that is your name.” He replied, cracking open the egg and tossing a few beans into his mouth. 

“Everyone calls me Trixie, but you said that’s a hooker’s name.” She sighed heavily, “and no one will tell me what that means.”

Lucifer awkwardly patted her head. He rose his eyebrows, “So you mentioned a Cadbury Egg?”

Beatrice promptly sat on the grass, ignoring the other children dashing about attempting to get more eggs. She cracked open a few until she found two eggs with the delicious chocolate inside. She handed Lucifer one of the eggs, “It has a really yummy gooey inside.”

Lucifer watched as the child already was unwrapping the candy and taking an eager bite. Lucifer eyed the red and blue wrapper, slowly pealing back the aluminum, he took a bite of the cream filled chocolate. His face twisted in disgust, “Oh… that is truly awful. How can you stand to eat this thing child?”

Beatrice just grinned at him and continued to munch on her treat.

“What’s a matter Lucifer, the gooey inside not to your liking?” Chloe teased as she approached.

Lucifer frowned at her and placed the half eaten candy back in the plastic egg. “There are far more delicious treats than this.” He shook the egg making it rattle, his eyes trailed over the detective again. He smirked as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

Chloe sat down on the grass and began praising her daughter’s bounty. Lucifer’s chest tightened at the laugh Chloe gave when Beatrice was telling her mother about their exploits and how mad Marissa got when she got to the tree first. He slowly sat on the grass as well, trying not to cringe at the stains that were sure to appear. His long legs stretched out and gently brushed against Chloe’s. Warmth spread throughout his form at the contact, which turned into a burn as she smiled widely at him.

“What?” He asked, feeling a little self-conscious at her soft and open expression.

“You know, you’re kinda like the Cadbury Egg…hard outside and gooey on the inside.” She grinned. 

Lucifer scoffed, “I am not.” He straighten his rolled up white sleeves.

Chloe continued to tease him, “You are so adorable.”

Lucifer looked aghast at her, but his expression dropped as her hand came up to his collar and flattened it back down. Her hand patting his chest lightly, as her eyes bore into his. She wet her lips and gently leaned up to place a small kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened at the contact.

Chloe just smiled and returned her attention back to her sugar high daughter.

He brought up his hand to touch at the spot she kissed, a genuine smile blooming on his face.

The three of them sat there for a few more minutes talking, laughing, and resembling the perfect tiny family.

**Author's Note:**

> I will get back to The Devil's Fruit Soon, my thesis has finally been submitted to the University. :D
> 
> I couldn't resist the plot bunny...ha


End file.
